La cena de Año Nuevo
by Lau
Summary: Era Año Nuevo y la oportunidad perfecta para que Kaoru demostrara lo mucho que había mejorado en la cocina. Sería una cena que nadie olvidaría. Ligero Kaoru/Kenshin. Oneshot.


La cena de Año Nuevo

Por Lau

Kaoru había decidido que iba a sorprender a todos.

Se acercaba el Año Nuevo y Kaoru deseaba dar un festín en su casa antes de ir a dar gracias al templo. Era la ocasión perfecta para demostrar lo mucho que había aprendido sobre cocina en el último año, haciendo que todos sus amigos se la pasaran bien… y aunque no lo admitiría, también era una manera de probarse a sí misma que tenía las mismas capacidades que otras mujeres, pensaba vagamente, mientras suspiraba pensando en cierto vagabundo pelirrojo.

Poniéndose el delantal con un gesto decidido, observó los ingredientes desperdigados por la cocina. Esta era otra batalla por ganar, una de la que no se acobardaría. Tomó el platón que contenía algunos camarones, tratando de recordar como es que Tae le había dicho que los preparara…

Tres horas y media después, la cocina estaba irreconocible. No solo por el desorden monumental que ahí habitaba, sino por el extraño aroma delicioso y los platos cuidadosamente colocados en la mesa. Kaoru se sentía extremadamente satisfecha. Había costado mucho más trabajo del que jamás se hubiera imaginado, pero lo había logrado. Rió alegremente: atrás habían quedado los días en los que Sanosuke y Yahiko se burlaban de su comida. Todos quedarían tan satisfechos, que Kaoru divagaba imaginándolos con una mirada de admiración en sus caras, el reconocimiento a su capacidad como flamante ama de casa.

Oyó gritos en la entrada. ¡Uy, los invitados ya estaban llegando! Se quitó el delantal y se acomodó el cabello y el kimono lo mejor que pudo. ¡Sería una noche maravillosa!

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo! –saludó alegremente, mientras que entraban Tae, Tsubame, Yahiko y Sanosuke. Poco después entró Kenshin, quien regresaba de comprar un poco de bebida para la ocasión.

-¡Umm, huele delicioso! –dijo Yahiko, olfateando con la nariz como un perro hambriento.

-Lo sé, lo hice yo misma –dijo Kaoru orgullosamente. -Esperen un momento, ahorita vengo con la comida en lo que ustedes se sientan. ¡No tardo!

-¿Quieres que te ayude a traer algo de la cocina? –le preguntó Kenshin.

-No, no, no, tú también siéntate por favor –le dijo ella con un gesto de la mano. No permitiría que nadie la ayudara y le quitara un poco de brillo al momento especial por el que tanto se había esforzado.

Regresó apresurada a la cocina y miró la mesa. ¿Cómo llevaría todos los platos? ¿De uno en uno? No, si llevaba el arroz primero se vería muy pobre la mesa, quizá si llevaba además un poco de carne para acompañar, ¿pero no querrían sus invitados un poco de verduras además? Seguramente ella se vería mal si permitía que la mesa no estuviera puesta lo más rápidamente posible. Con una mano tomó el cuenco con el arroz (estaba pesado, pero Kaoru se aseguró a sí misma que podría llevarlo con una mano), con la otra tomó otro plato con los camarones fritos, no sin antes acomodarse un platón de verduras entre el codo y su cuerpo. Al final, se sentía un poco inestable, pero llegaría bien al cuarto principal. Un pasito aquí, un pasito allá, fue caminado lentamente hacia adelante.

-¡Listos, prepárense para la cena! –exclamó contenta mientras entraba, paso a pasito en el cuarto. Y entonces, le falló el cálculo. Un ligero tropezón con una de sus sandalias por no poder ver por donde pisaba, seguido de un ligero enredo con la parte de abajo de su kimono…

¡PLAF!

-¡Kaoru! –todos corrieron a ayudar a su amiga, que había caído de bruces contra el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?

Kaoru miró a su alrededor y las lágrimas y la vergüenza le nublaron la vista. Todo su esfuerzo se había desperdiciado, pues la comida estaba desperdigada por todas partes, arruinada. No servía como mujer, por más que lo hubo intentado. No pudo evitar taparse la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

Yahiko y los demás no sabían que decir, obviamente incómodos por la situación, cuando Kenshin se acercó a uno de los platos tirados en el piso, y tomando uno de los camarones se lo metió a la boca.

-Umm, Kaoru, esto está delicioso –dijo él, sonriendo. Ella dejó de llorar y lo miró sorprendida.

-¡Wow, es cierto! –exclamó Sanosuke una vez que también hubo probado bocado. -¡Te luciste eh, Jou-chan! ¡Es lo más fabuloso que has hecho en la vida!

Pronto todos estaban comiendo alegremente, y platicando como si nada. Kaoru sintió que las lágrimas volvían a fluir de sus ojos, pero esta vez de felicidad. Que suerte era tener amigos como los suyos.

-¿No vas a comer? –le dijo Kenshin, un tanto preocupado.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello.

-Gracias… Feliz Año Nuevo, Kenshin.

Él sonrió cálidamente mientras la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos, por una vez dejando que el momento transcurriera naturalmente.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Kaoru.

Fin.


End file.
